Potions Class, aka Nap Time
by dorkphish9
Summary: Harry falls asleep in Potions! Read and find out why! implied slash...


**DISCLAIMER: **i do NOT own any HP characters (sadly). i am just borrowing them from JKR for my playing pleasure!

**author's note:** there is a lot of Snape sneering in here and also some implied slash! enjoy!

"Potter!" Snape's stern voice rang out through the dungeons.

At the sudden sound, Harry's hand which HAD been holding up the dozing boy's head, slipped causing Harry's head to come crashing onto the tabletop. Rubbing his chin, Harry looked around the class.

'I wonder why everyone's looking at me for?' Harry's emerald gaze met the Potion Master's black eyes and realized what was happening.

"Y-yes, sir?" Harry asked, trying to suppress a yawn. Which didn't seem to make the black-haired bat any happier, judging by the enraged look on his face.

"Now that it seems that Mr., Potter has returned to the realm of the living," Snape sneered, eyes flashing, "let's see is he can answer my question," He paused, seeming to think upon something, "Which I doubt."

There was a silence in which Snape and Harry glared at each other and the Slytherins snickered and jeered behind their hands.

'I am NOT in the mood to deal with Snape's shit right now!" Harry raged inside his head. He was annoyed and REALLY tired. He had barely got any sleep the night before and now he was CRANKY.

"And your question would be?" Harry asked in a rather snotty voice. 'Fuck,' Harry groaned inwardly. 'That's definitely gonna cost some points.' He watched as Snape's onyx eyes narrowed and braced himself for the inevitable tirade. He could feel Ron and Hermione stiffen on either side of him; even the Slytherins had fallen silent.

"100 points from Gryffindor," Snape said in a dangerously soft, silky voice. "And detention with me on Saturday morning." He smirked at Harry, "And the question was: In the fifth step of Cumberson's Dehydration Draught, whatwould you add along with the dried sea sponge?"

Harry swallowed thickly and hazarded a glance at each of his friends; Ron just stared back blankly and Hermione had a "Yes-I-know-the-answer-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-because-you-should-have-been-paying-attention" look on her face. 'Looks like neither of them will be of any help,' he thought. He even chanced a glance at Malfoy, who was sitting across the dungeons towards the front of the classroom. The blonde was looking back at him, a small smile on his lips and amusement in his gray eyes. 'Well, I'm glad SOMEBODY is enjoying himself,' he thought bitterly.

He swallowed again and looked to see the Potions Master sneering at him, one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Harry was wondering if the snarky bastard's frown could become any deeper when said snarky bastard's mouth opened and said, "Well?"

Harry tapped his quill nervously against the table in front of him and tried to think of an answer. The only things running through his head were thoughts like "Damn Snape to the bloody bowels of Hell" and "Saturday MORNING! The old bat's probably going to have me clean out Neville's cauldrons!" and also, for some strange reason, the words "orange peels".

Seizing on the last thought, praying it has been put there by some sort of guardian angel, Harry sputtered out "O-orange pe-peels, sir?" He looked up at the Professor's face, hoping he was right. The black-haired man smirked and he could hear the Slytherins resume their trademark "behind-the-hand-snicker". Hermione let out a breath of air that, to Harry, sounded an awful lot like "wrong".

'Damn,' Harry thought, '10 points from Gryf-'

"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered, uncrossing his arms and stalking back to the front of the classroom. 'Man, maybe I should take over Trelawney's job,' Harry thought and slumped into his seat. When Snape reached the front of the room, he spun around, his black robes billowing around him, and sneered in the general direction of the Gryffindors.

"Mr. Potter, I am deeply sorry to inform you," Snape said, his voice like steel, dripping sarcasm, "that 'orange peels' is not the correct answer. Can anyone tell me the correct answer?" Malfoy raised his pale hand in the air, back straight and a smug look on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"The correct answer, sir, is black salt. For best results, the salt should be collected at exactly half past midnight, three days after the new moon."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. As always," Snape said, smiling at the teen. "15 points to Slytherin." The class continued without further occurrences; Snape lecturing on the many complexities of the Dehydration Draught and Harry, once again, falling into a stupor.

A bell rang in the distance, echoing around the dungeons. A sharp poke and a hiss of "Class is over" brought Harry back to life and he stood up. The similar treatment was done to a drooling Ronald and Hermione left them both muttering what sounded like "boys". Ron stood up, gathered his bag and left, his mind apparently on food. As he passed Harry, he mumbled, "Meet you in the Hall" and left the room.

Harry bent to retrieve his book bag and straightened, his eyes immediately finding a small origami Snitch sitting on the table. Already knowing who it was from, Harry grinned and reached out his hand, watching the little Snitch flutter onto his palm and unfold itself.

Harry quickly left the cold room and into the hallway, ducking into the nearest alcove. His grin widened as he read what was written.

the letter

Sleeping Beauty (See, I do pay attention when you're rambling on about Muggle nonsense),

Nice job in Potions today. Was it just me or did you seem to be really tired in there? Tsk. Tsk. You really shouldn't stay up all night doing Merlin knows what, love. It isn't healthy. Anyways, meet me tonight. RoR. 11. Don't be late.

D

end letter

Harry smiled a little smile and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment to write his reply.

Draco Malfoy was sitting quietly in the Great Hall listening to his fellow students talking and laughing, his gray eyes constantly searching for something. He was distracted, though, when Harry Potter burst through the doors and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Draco watched the black-haired teen walk for a moment until a fluttering object caught his attention. Quickly snatching the paper Snitch out of the air, he unfolded the note and smoothed the crinkled paper on his lap. He let out a small chuckle as he read.

the letter

D,

Well, I am glad to hear that you pay attention to my ramblings (someone has to, right?). I won't be late tonight, don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, it IS your fault that I stayed up all night. You have to make it up to me. I'll see you tonight, 11 sharp.

Your Sleeping Beauty

end letter

Draco looked up from the note, his gray eyes almost instantly meeting with emerald ones. The two boys stared at each other until the blonde grinned evilly and gave one slow wink. The other boy dropped his gaze down to his plate, blushing slightly.

As Draco went back to his own lunch, his thoughts jumped to later that night. Oh yes. He would definitely make it up to his boyfriend later. Tomorrow, they'd both be falling asleep in class.

**A/N**: so, it's done! what'd you think? click the little button down there and tell me all about it! you know you want to! i'm also thinking of doing a little sequel that will cover harry's detention. let's just say a wicked blonde, some Slytherin ties, and one blushing Gryffindor would be involved! ya think i should!


End file.
